


Dashed white of you, Jeeves

by Azaelia_Foxburr



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaelia_Foxburr/pseuds/Azaelia_Foxburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally meant to be a sort of Jooster version of Snow White but umm let's just say it didn't quite turn out that way<br/>Dialogue only ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dashed white of you, Jeeves

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. I don't know what I was doing either.

"Jeeves!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong--the lemon feels as if someone has just made a valiant attempt to wring it thoroughly through a squeezer--but did I or did I not feel the application of a specific portion of your facial anatomy on the Wooster map a while ago? Specifically, your lips on mine."

"Your memory is accurate, sir."

"..."

"I apologise for taking the liberty, but allow me to explain, sir. You choked on a piece of apple and promptly fainted. Though I was successful in removing the obstruction from your windpipe, you failed to resume breathing normally. Thus, I performed a cardiopulmonary resuscitation in hopes of reviving you."

"...A cardio-whatsit?"

"I gave you the air from my lungs, sir, in a manner of speaking."

"That was dashed white of you, Jeeves. The young master is once again in your debt."

"I endeavour to give satisfaction, sir."

"Any reason for this sudden gagging on produce? Bertram is usually a meticulous chewer."

"The events transpired upon my informing you of Mrs. Gregson's intentions to visit the flat for luncheon this afternoon, sir."

"..."

"Sir?"

"Jeeves, I feel a distinct lack of air in the Wooster lungs. It is as though someone has punched me square in the solar plexus; I am winded."

"Most disturbing, sir."

"..."

"..."

"Well, aren't you going to give the y.m a cardi-thingummy again?"

"Very good, sir."


End file.
